


Of dahlias and roses

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: This wasn't how you suposedly met your soulmate but it just happened to Sam.
Relationships: Gasai Yuno & Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112406
Kudos: 1





	Of dahlias and roses

It happened to everyone equally at age 15, a little flower bud would sprout from any part of your body no matter what, so some day they could find their soulmate and their flowers would bloom together, a beautiful concept, really. It was a normal ocurrente in their reality. So it wasn’t really a surprise when the Gasai twins at the tender age of 15 sprouted two flower buds. Yuno, the oldest had a dark pink flower bud on the right side of her neck for all to see, of what seemed to be a dalia, while Sam, the youngest had a pink rose bud on his left hand.

Years passed since their buds appeared and excepting Yuno, Sam didn’t have as much luck as his twin who found a guy that called himself Death, what a weirdo, but if he made his sister happy it was okay. Meanwhile, Sam didn’t got his supposed soulmate and honetsly he grew a little tired of waiting for them so, he started a flower shop to occuppy his mind and it was going fairly great if he asked himself.

That morning he made his routine like always, slipped on a pink oversized jumper and made his way to his flower shop like always. He opened the shop that usually was empty of costumers, unfortunatley, and just opened one of his favorites books silently praying the day would pass quickly, and it did most of it, only a couple came to buy some flowers and that was it, he was almost ready to closet the shop, when a young man entered the flower shop.

He started to clean the shop, his eyes never leaving the stranger in case he wanted something and also he was strangely handsome. He took some boxes to put in the back of the shop when he suddenly tripped and almost went to the floor befote an arm caught him by the waist saving him from falling.

-Careful there, kitten- a deep voice caressed his check while the stranger tried with the other arm balance the boxes, it was a uncomfortable situation. Only a little. He carefully moved to help the stranger with the boxes, their hands brushing. None of them even noticed theri flowers react.

-Thank you-he muttered in a low voice, getting out of the strangers hold and putting the boxes down not noticing how the stranger went to the door.

-It was a pleasure, the name’s Sebastián, oh also pretty flower you got there- he grinned making a salutation and disappeared on the streets not catching the surprise on the other’s face or how his eyes widened. Did he just met his soulmate? Impossible, he tried to rush after him but he had completely disappeared. How was he supposed to find him again? He turned around sighing at his bad luck when he saw a phone number written on a box. What a smart smooth bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine a soulmate au where everypne has a flower bud protruding from anywhere on them. When they meet their soulmate, their bud blooms.


End file.
